


Element Bonds

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Air!Michael, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Elemental AU, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light!Jeremy, Light-Hearted, M/M, Multi, Plant!Evan, Polyamory, Water!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Fresh hot combo of our Air!Michael and Light!Jeremy au mixed with Water!Jared and Plant!Evan.





	Element Bonds

Evan sighed as he finally sat down, finished with his chores for the day. It was his turn to do the vacuuming and tidy around the floors, and although he had two vines to help him, it still used a lot of energy. He collapsed onto the large bed, ready to relax. 

No more than two minutes later, an excited Jared barrelled into the room, throwing himself down onto the bed. 

“Avatar night!” Jared grinned, shaking the bed in enthusiasm.

Evan blinked slowly. “Oh, is that tonight? Damn. I was about to take a nap.”

“Nap time is for dying people, sit up!”

Evan pouted. “I just vacuumed the whole house!”

“Evan, it’s _Avatar night_. You’re fine!”

“Jared, I will most definitely fall asleep.”

Jared pouted.

“I thought it was Thursday!”

Jared whined. “Look, you have two hours until Mikey gets home. Use your nap time wisely.”

“Were you really about to jump on the bed for two hours?”

“Mayhaps.”

“I’m going to sleep in the other room with Jeremy,” Evan sighed. 

“What?! No, I wanna come cuddle too!”

“Do you have an appointment with the sub zone?”

Jared pouted harder. “Can I schedule one?”

“Do you have your ID?”

“Yes, and also yours because you almost left it in a Mcdonalds.”

“Oh, thanks, but I don’t use it.”

“Cuddles?”

“You’re on the wait list.”

“The wait list is only me.”

“Actually Michael’s booked the week.”

“What?! I’ll duel him!”

Evan blinked. “With what, love? Your dick?”

“All of the above. And yu-gi-oh cards.”

Evan nodded slowly. “I’ll forget you said that.”

“Can I come cuddle?”

“Will you be quiet and respect sub zone rules?”

“Yes!” Probably.

“Sub zone’s a soft zone, you know. No shaking the bed.”

Jared groaned slightly. “Fine.”

“Good,” Evan said, crawling off the bed and tugging Jared toward the other bedroom. 

Jared followed happily.

Evan slowly pushed the door open and turned around to motion for Jared to be quiet. Then, he pulled the shorter boy in and closed the door behind them. 

Jared cooed as he saw Jeremy’s sleeping form. “How sweet.”

Jeremy was tucked in tightly on the little bed he and Evan had put in their room. He had a light blush on his cheeks and a soft smile on his lips. 

Evan turned to Jared. “He’s had a long day,” he whispered. “Try not to wake him.”

“What’s he been doing?”

“Oh, uh,” Evan cleared his throat. “Jacking off.”

“Oh. Wow.”

“You know our Jerm,” Evan said softly, smiling down at the boy in question. 

Jared laughed softly. “Yeah. You want in the middle?”

Evan shook his head. “Jer likes the middle. He never says, but he does. He’d be happy to wake up to find himself between us. He’s already glowing.”

Jared hummed. “Yeah, alright. Go on, then.”

“You gotta be gentle,” Evan instructed, climbing up expertly and carefully situating himself in front of Jeremy. 

Jared nodded, climbing up much less gracefully to settle behind him.

Evan sighed as Jeremy stirred, his sleep disturbed and his smile wearing thin. His subtle glow disappeared. 

“Gentle,” Evan whispered. “I said gentle.”

“I’m trying my best.”

“Don’t get him wet, he shivers.”

“I won’t!” Jared pressed himself up against Jeremy’s back happily.

Jeremy made a quiet sound. 

“Kiss his neck once and he’ll be happy. Then go to sleep,” Evan ordered. 

“Yes sir,” Jared teased, kissing Jeremy’s neck. “You almost sound dominant, giving orders like that.”

Evan shrank back as Jeremy made another pleased sound and reflexively pulled him closer, his glow returning. “Sorry. Jerm is high maintenance.” 

“Cute. You’re both cute. Love you.”

“Shh. Go to sleep. Michael’ll be home soon.”

Jared hummed softly, settling down and cuddling up to Jeremy properly.

—————

When Michael got home, the three of them were sound asleep and breathing peacefully. Jeremy’s glow had grown brighter and Evan’s ring of flowers in his hair had gotten more vibrant. 

Michael smiled as he saw them, heading over to the bed to wake them up. “Guys, I brought food,” He hummed, shaking them lightly.

Jeremy only pulled Evan closer to himself. 

Jared shifted slightly, grumbling a bit. 

Michael leaned over him to kiss Jeremy and Evan’s cheeks. “Wake up, boys. I brought pizza and juice.”

Evan’s eyes didn’t open, but Jeremy’s cracked a bit. “Juice?” he whispered sleepily. 

“Mhm,” Michael smiled. “Elemental juice.”

Jeremy opened his eyes further. “I want some!”

Michael chuckled. “Then you gotta get up, Miah.”

“But look,” Jeremy said. “Jared never comes in here. I don’t wanna make him get up.” He pouted. 

Michael hummed. “Jared, I got a Hawaiian pizza along with the cheese this time.” 

Jared sat up instantly. “Huh?”

Jeremy huffed. “Rude. I wanted cuddles.”

“Looks to me like you already had some.”

“While I was asleep!” Jeremy crossed his arms. “I didn’t even know Jared was here!”

“Cuddle later. The food’s gonna get cold.”

Jeremy frowned. “Fine, but you have to be the one to wake Evan up.”

Michael leaned down to kiss Evan’s cheek again. “Ev, wake up.”

A tiny flower sprouted from Evan’s cheek where Michael had kissed it and his eyes fluttered open. “Hm?”

Michael smiled. “Morning.”

Evan frowned. “Morning? Did we miss Avatar night?”

“No, Sweetie. I’m teasing. I brought pizza and juice.”

“Oh.” Evan blinked. “Juice?”

Jeremy smiled. “Elemental juice!”

“Perfect!” Evan said. “I think I’m low on some of those unpronounceable chemicals.”

Michael chuckled. “Well then, up and at ‘em.”

Jeremy made an ahem sound. “Kisses first?”

“Why, of course.” Michael pecked Evan’s lips sweetly, then Jeremy’s and finally Jared’s. 

Evan and Jeremy smiled, the former yawning and finally sitting up. 

“Avatar night!” Jeremy said happily, his eyes glowing slightly. 

Jared grinned, hopping out of bed. “Hell yeah!”

Evan sighed. “He’s been like this for a while. I’m surprised he went to sleep.”

Jared pecked Evan’s lips, then Jeremy’s. “I get excited.”

Evan smiled. “I know.”

“It’s cute, Jare,” Jeremy said. “Thanks for coming in and napping with me. You didn’t even get me all wet like last time!”

“I can’t control sleep wetness, It just happens.” 

“That’s what she said,” Jeremy laughed. 

Michael snorted, heading for the door. “C’mon, guys, enough bickering.”

Jeremy pulled Evan up and toward the door, bouncing on his feet. 

Jared chuckled as he followed, closing the door behind them all.

\--------

Once they’d all finished eating, the four of them settled down in front of the TV, their remaining juices in their respective hands as they waited for the previews to finish.

Jeremy leaned comfortably against Evan, a common position for their Avatar nights. The two enjoyed whispering about their not so subtle crushes on Katara.

Michael and Jared sandwiched the two, draping a blanket over the four of their laps. 

Jared grinned as they got to the disk menu. “Thank god we’re to the parts where Zuko is hot, honestly.”

Jeremy laughed. “You wouldn’t have that problem if you stanned Katara, she’s always cute.”

“Am I not, in a way, a real life Katara?”

Evan smiled. “You’re my Katara, Jared.”

“Aw, thanks.” Jared kissed his forehead.

“And Michael’s my Aang?” Evan offered. 

Michael hummed, smiling. “If I were Aang I would’ve tried to dick down Sokka long ago.”

Jeremy blinked. “Aang is like 12.”

“Okay, If I were older Aang. And if Sokka were older. And consenting.” Michael grinned. “Dicking down? Reasonable.”

“Do you really think you’d dick Sokka down or do you only think so because he’s different and has no powers and you like to be contrary?” Jeremy contested, sipping his drink. 

“I would dick Sokka down for who he is as a person, Jeremiah.”

“Last night you said you were dicking me down because I’m a slut,” Jeremy mumbled. 

“A slut with an amazing personality! Besides, remind me how you responded?”

Jeremy made a grumbling noise and Evan answered for him. “I believe he had five orgasms.”

Michael grinned, kissing Jeremy’s cheek. “Hell yeah he did.”

“‘M just saying. You’d better dick us down even if you were Aang.” Jeremy huffed. 

“Of course I would!”

“Good. I want that avatar dick.”

Jared laughed. “And the water dick.” He paused. “Oh no, Katara can probably do cursed things with her water when it comes to sex, huh?”

Evan grimaced. “Gross, Jare. Besides, you do cursed things with your water during sex.”

“Heh, yeah. You like vine sex though.”

“Hey! When you guys fail to provide me, I have to find my own ways.”

“Hentai.”

“It’s not– No, Jared. Please don’t.”

Jared chuckled. “Just teasing, babe.”

“At least you can control your vines now,” Jeremy offered. “Especially when you’re asleep.” He grimaced, remembering a time when Evan was having a specific sort of dream, and Jeremy had woken up to a vine down his pants. 

“Right,” Evan sighed. 

Michael hummed. “You guys are gay and bi as hell, respectively. Can we start the show?”

Jeremy coughed. “Yeah, start it.”

Michael hit play, settling down against Jeremy’s side. 

Evan and Jeremy were already whispering about their waterbending crush. 

It wasn’t long before Jared started getting a bit too excited, mimicking Katara with his own water. 

Evan and Jeremy had instantly turned their attention away from the show and onto Jared, staring at the mesmerizing way his water moved. 

Michael snorted. Just as things usually went. He blew a gust of air at the pair of them, ruffling their hair to draw their attention back to the screen.

The boys turned back to the TV, but soon were focused on Jared once more. 

Michael blew air at Jared this time. “You’re distracting the children,” He hummed. 

Jared blinked, pouting a bit as he absorbed the water. “Damn.”

Jeremy and Evan frowned. 

“Let him do the water,” Evan said. 

“It’s cool!” Jeremy added. 

“He can do the water later!” 

Jared nodded. “It’s avatar night, not Jared night!”

Evan gasped. “Jared night!”

Jeremy started chanting. “Jared night!”

Jared laughed. “Not Jared night!”

Evan joined Jeremy’s chanting. 

“Nooo!” 

Michael laughed. “Jared night can be after this disk, okay?”

Jeremy stared at Michael. “Jared _and_ Michael night,” he whispered. 

Evan grinned. “Dom night!”

Michael snorted. “After this disk?”

Jeremy groaned. “Fine!” He pouted, eyes glowing a faint sad blue. 

“Aw,” Michael cooed. “Don’t be sad.”

“Sorry,” Jeremy mumbled. 

Evan was already watching the show again. “Can Jared bloodbend?” he wondered. 

Jared hummed. “Dunno. Maybe I could try it some time.” 

Michael leaned over to kiss Jeremy sweetly.

Jeremy leaned into Michael happily as Evan continued.

“Isn’t it bad though? Maybe you shouldn’t.”

“Mayhaps not,” Jared agreed. “Kinda fucked up, I suppose.”

“I don’t wanna be bloodbent.”

“I would never bloodbend my boys.”

“Aw,” Evan whispered. “Cute.”

Jared pecked Evan’s lips. “Love you.”

“You too, Mr. Wet Lips.”

“Wow, rude.”

“And true.”

Jared just hummed, turning back to the TV.

Eventually, Evan and Jeremy grew bored of Zuko’s storyline and had started giggling to each other as Jeremy touched Evan’s flowers one by one, making them glow. 

Michael and Jared shared a look over their heads, but just smiled and ignored it, pressing themselves closer to the other boys.

At some point Jeremy leaned up and kissed Evan, giggling to himself as all of Evan’s flowers glowed at once. 

Michael snorted. “Dorks,” he teased.

Jeremy leaned over to kiss Michael too. “Heh.”

Michael smiled but then tsked as he floated a few inches off the couch. “God damn it.”

Jeremy laughed. “Airhead!”

Michael just stuck his tongue out at him.

“Come back,” Evan whined. 

“I can’t if you keep being cute!”

Jeremy snorted. “What, turned on?”

“I’m not turned on, LED dick, I’m happy. You’re the one who’s turned on.”

“You put your tongue in Evan’s mouth and see if you don’t get a boner, jerk.” Jeremy crossed his arms. 

Jared grinned. “Deal!” He pulled Evan into a kiss.

Evan’s eyes widened, but he melted against Jared almost immediately. 

Jeremy blinked. “That was rhetorical.”

Jared didn’t respond, maintaining the kiss. 

Michael hummed, pulling himself back down onto the couch. “I think they’re busy.”

Jeremy stared at them. “How rude. It’s not dom night until Avatar is over.”

Michael reached across Jeremy to yank Jared’s hair. “That’s enough, boner boys, The show’s not over yet.”

Jared reluctantly pulled away, placing a few lingering pecks on Evan’s lips.

Evan pouted when Jared was separated from him. “I’m not a boner boy,” he said. 

Michael snorted. “Tell that to your boner, boy.”

“I do not have a boner!”

Michael hummed.

“I do not.”

Michael shot a pointed look at his lap. 

“It’s not a boner,” Evan said.

Jared reached for it.

Evan yelped. “It’s a boner!”

Michael laughed. “Wow.”

Evan was red. “Jared’s hard too!” He didn’t know if that was true.

Jared hummed. “I never denied my boner boy title.”

“Michael’s the only one without a boner,” Jeremy said. 

“Truly sad,” Michael hummed.

“Just kiss Evan!”

“As much as I’d love to, there’s only like five minutes left of this disk.”

“Fine,” Jeremy huffed. 

Michael did lean over to peck Evan’s lips in the meantime. 

Evan hummed and settled back smugly. 

Eventually, they got through to the final end credits of the disk. 

Jeremy grinned. “Finally!”

Michael laughed. “Impatient.”

Jeremy didn’t answer, instead pulling Michael down into a passionate kiss. 

Michael melted into it almost instantly, pulling Jeremy into his lap. 

Jeremy smiled against Michael’s lips, ignoring Evan’s sounds of jealousy.

Jared snorted, pulling Evan closer. “Hey there.”

Evan smiled. “Hey, Jare.”

Jared hummed. “Wanna make out?”

“Do you really have to ask?”

Jared laughed, pulling Evan into a deep kiss.

Evan melted, taking hold of Jeremy’s hand beside him. 

Michael hummed against Jeremy’s lips, pulling away momentarily. “Why does Avatar night always end like this?”

“Because dom night is better than watching unrealistic representations of our powers, Mikey,” Jeremy said, wiggling in Michael’s lap. 

Michael hummed. “I think you just get boners way too easily.”

Jared made a soft noise of agreement but didn’t pull away from Evan.

Jeremy pouted. “I have three hot boyfriends, Michael, boners are a staple of my existence.”

Michael snorted hugging Jeremy against him. “I’m gonna get a tattoo of your boner. For posterity.”

“Maybe don’t do that?” Jeremy offered. 

Evan hummed in agreement against Jared’s lips. 

“We’ll see.”

Jeremy kissed Michael softly. “It’s dom night now.”

Michael hummed happily, floating slightly even with Jeremy on him to weigh him down. “Okay, but imagine, right? ‘Michael, why do you have a tattoo of a boner?’ and I could say ‘That’s ⅓ of my heart’s boner. Boner directly from part of my heart. It’s a boner very dear to me.’”

Jared had to break the kiss to laugh. 

Evan blinked. “You’re floating.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “You are not getting a tattoo of my penis, Michael. If you did, you’d have to get one of all of ours because that’s fair.”

“Triple penis tattoo!”

“Do not!” Jeremy said. “No penis tattoo!”

“You’re still floating,” Evan said. 

“Floating _and_ glowing. It’s like Jesus is on his way,” Jared snorted.

“We’re not Jesus, we’re jewish,” Jeremy said, trying to pull on the blanket so they’d float back down. 

“I’m not Jewish,” Michael cut in. “Am I Jewish now?”

Evan shrugged. “Do you wanna be Jewish?”

“Do I?”

“I dunno, do you? We’re not really active in the whole church area.”

Michael hummed. “Jewish people are weird, I dunno. You guys, like, can't eat anything fun.”

“Mac and cheese is all we need,” Evan said. 

Michael just snorted. “Yeah, maybe the two of you.”

Jared nodded. “I like hawaiian pizza.”

Evan frowned. “Jared exists on a plane that I don’t want to live on.”

“Rude! Who else would do this for you?!” Jared pressed his hand against Evan’s lap. “Michael and Jerm don’t count.”

Evan grunted. “Wh-Why don’t they count?”

Jeremy pouted. “We count!”

“Sh! They don’t count.”

“I-I think they count,” Evan argued. 

Jared pouted, retracting his hand.

Evan frowned. “Jare, they’re my boyfriends too, they have to count!”

“Yeah, but still.” Jared smiled. “Who else would water you while sucking your dick?”

Evan turned red. “W-Well.” He looked down. “No one.”

Jared kissed him wetly. “Exactly.”

“Wet lips,” Evan teased. 

“Flower boy,” Jared smiled.

“You like my flowers,” Evan complained. 

“Actually, I love your flowers.”

“Aw, how gay of you!”

Jared laughed. “Mike and Jerm are floating away while making out.”

Evan looked over and gasped. “Mike!” He shot a vine out to pull him down. 

Jared giggled. “You’re like spiderman, babe.”

“Who, me?” Evan asked. 

“Mhm.”

“Do you like Spiderman?”

“God yeah.”

“Oh, good. Then you can be my MJ.”

“Aw, thanks. Mike and Jerm are about to hit the ceiling fan.”

Evan yanked on his vine, which was wrapped around Michael’s ankle. “Who’s a boner boy now, Mike?”

Michael just hummed, moving down to mouth at Jeremy’s neck.

“Don’t ignore me,” Evan said over a low groan from Jeremy. 

Michael sucked hard at the sensitive spot on the base of Jeremy’s neck.

Jeremy groaned again, and Evan yanked his vine once more. “Get down here,” he said. 

The pair floated down, not moving the break apart. Jared snorted. “Wow.”

Evan crossed his arms in jealousy.

Jared pulled him close. “Hey there.”

Evan didn’t seem satisfied. He crawled up onto Jared’s lap. “Hi.”

Jared smiled. “Feeling left out?”

Evan nodded. “Very.”

“We can fix that, hm?” Jared leaned down to kiss up Evan’s jaw.

Evan hummed and leaned up into Jared’s kisses. 

Michael, on the other side of the couch, pulled away for air. “Boys, should we move to the bedroom?”

Jeremy nodded violently. “Bedroom dom night!”

Jared chuckled against Evan’s skin. “That’s every night.”

“Look, we have a healthy relationship, okay?” 

Michael snorted as he stood up. “C’mon.”


End file.
